


What a Stark Wants

by qelci



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, House Party, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qelci/pseuds/qelci
Summary: Literally smut. Dubious consent, but nothing drastic or particularly vicious. Please heed tags and warnings.





	What a Stark Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Literally smut. Dubious consent, but nothing drastic or particularly vicious. Please heed tags and warnings.

Robb was, to put it bluntly, extremely horny.

He wasn’t quite sure why. Perhaps it was the gin. Perhaps it was the atmosphere of the house party, with countless other drunk adults slamming beers, dancing, and stealing away to the different bedrooms for a quickie. Perhaps it was the fact that it had been quite a while since Robb had been with someone.

Regardless of the cause, the effect was threatening to burst through his pants. His rock-hard cock pressed painfully against the zipper of his jeans, and he worried that if he stood up, the entire room would be able to see the tent he was pitching—not that anyone would care or be sober enough to notice.

Instead, however, he just gritted through his drink and desperately tried not to shift too much in his seat on the couch. Every motion, and every time someone sat down next to him or stood up, threatened to chafe his cock more against its tight confines. The bathroom was in near constant use, so going in to jerk off really fast would be a bit of a challenge. He also knew that jerking off might not be enough to satisfy him. He was craving a tight hole to shove into, and decided to stay on the lookout for such an opportunity. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Robb saw a group of people coming out of the kitchen. They were all fairly tipsy, judging from how they swayed, and each held a Jell-O shot in their hand. He immediately regretted looking their way, for when he saw them down the shot—and watched their tongues swirl around inside the tiny plastic cup—his cock furiously throbbed. One person in particular, a handsome guy with curly black hair, stole his attention. He was a thin, rather short man, with smooth pale skin and a well-trimmed beard. He had put his long hair up in a bun, and desperately tongued at the cup of Jell-O.

Robb’s mouth hung open as he watched. The other man’s tongue was impossibly red, and he couldn’t help but imagine the delicious feeling of that mouth on his cock. Robb had to physically keep from moaning, as he watched the beautiful man’s throat bob as he swallowed the alcohol in one quick mouthful. The motion was absolutely pornographic, and he couldn’t help but stare at the stranger. When Robb watched him saunter over to the bathroom, he made up his mind at lightning speed. He found his prey, and was going to have him no matter what. 

Robb casually stood up, walked over to the bathroom door, and slipped in before the other man could even notice. He wasted no time in locking them both in the tiny bathroom. 

“Wha—?” the other man said.

“My name’s Robb,” he said breathlessly, wasting no time in grabbing the other man’s face and locking their lips together. To Robb’s delight, the dark-haired stranger didn’t fight back. In fact, he opened his mouth slightly, and Robb took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

When they broke apart, the other man looked more shocked than angry.

“I’m Jon, but maybe—”

“No time to talk,” Robb breathed desperately. The ache in his pants was reaching excruciating levels, and only the thought of jamming his cock somewhere deep inside Jon played in his head. Robb didn’t have the patience to wait for an answer, so he gripped the back of Jon’s head with his large hand, and threw him on the floor in one swift motion.

Jon wasn’t wasted quite yet, but the alcohol certainly dulled his senses considerably. He could only watch in dazed confusion, as the other man flung his pants open, and pulled out his massively oversized cock. Jon looked up in fear, only to be met with Robb’s flaming eyes.

“I’m not sure what’s—” Jon began, but Robb had gripped his face with strong hands. He used his thumbs to hook Jon’s mouth open, and stretched his lips as wide as they could. Jon could only give a quick yelp of bewilderment, before the other man leaned forward and pushed the head of his cock inside his open mouth.

“Ahh, fuck!” Robb yelled out. His cock pulsated wildly between the other man’s lips. He could feel how tightly his mouth was stretched out, so Robb used his thumbs to try and pry his jaw open wider.

“Open your mouth,” Robb demanded. Jon’s head was buzzing from what was happening, and he tried pulling his head away. But Robb simply tightened his grip in his hair and kept him firmly planted on the floor.

“Come on—open your fucking mouth,” Robb pleaded. The other man looked up desperately into his eyes, with Robb’s enormous cockhead throbbing between his tiny mouth.

“Mmphmmh!” Jon mumbled between the cock. 

“Have it your way, then,” Robb said, before forcefully prying Jon’s mouth open wider. Jon winced in pain, before the cock started to travel deeper inside his mouth. He had no choice but to let it slide down into his gullet, as Robb manhandled his mouth into a perfect O shape.

“Yeah, that’s it! Fuck!” Robb grunted. The wet mouth was unbelievably tight, and he could feel the plush skin stretch to accommodate his girth. Jon’s tongue flexed uncontrollably, pushing against the perturbing vein on the bottom side of Robb’s cock. The feeling was incredible, and spurred Robb on to drive in deeper.

“Oh yeah, you like my cock? It’s fucking huge, isn’t it!”

“Hmmprhmm!” Jon protested, to no avail. Robb’s balls had been throbbing all night, filling up with cum eager to be shot down the first hole they encountered. Jon just happened to be that hole.

“I wonder what your throat feels like,” Robb asked, mockingly raising an eyebrow, “I bet I’ll have to cram it in tight, to get everything inside.”

Jon snorted in protest. This man was clearly full of himself. 

Robb repositioned Jon’s head, so that he had a clear path from his lips right down to this throat. He pulled his cock out for a quick second, but kept his thumbs in to keep Jon’s pretty mouth wide open. A trail of spit was stuck to the tip of his dick, and it gleamed in the harsh bathroom lights.

“Look at how pretty you are,” Robb cooed, “it’s like you were made for my cock to be in your throat.”

Jon snidely stuck his tongue out, attempting to scoff but it came out more like a choking noise. The action caused the inside of Jon’s throat to contract, all of which Robb could see by looking into his mouth.

“Ahh, fuck,” Robb groaned, lining his dick up to Jon’s lips, “your throat is begging to be choking on my load. You’re fucking hungry for it!”

And with that, Robb wrenched open the lips again and jammed his cock deep inside. Jon couldn’t even force his face away from the coming onslaught, so he just took it. The enormous cock head pressed against the opening of his throat and, when he realized he couldn’t really get out of the situation, started swallowing around it, gulping it down further inside him.

“Ahh, damn! I knew it, you want this cock!” Robb panted out as he could feel Jon’s throat contract as it pulled his length down into it. The flesh throbbed violently as it strained around the impressive thickness. Jon couldn’t help but start choking, causing his throat to spasm even more. 

Robb roared as he inched deeper and deeper down the tight tunnel, feeling Jon’s lips slurp at the thick root of his dick. At last, his bottom lip mouthed at his ballsack, and his nose was buried deep in the hair sprouting at the shaft.

“Yeah, man, suck this cock. You were made to suck cock, fuck!” Robb watched in disbelief as the man had taken his cock balls-deep down his throat. Jon, despite everything, felt a bit proud of himself for shocking Robb. 

“Ahh, yeah, milk that cock,” Robb grunted, as Jon continued to nurse at the giant cock. He could feel precum drip down into his stomach, and he continuously swallowed down around the length. Robb just held Jon’s head pressed against his crotch, and let him suck at his cock. He could feel his balls churn, and they swelled with his fresh cum. He could feel as they started to weigh down, ready to squirt his cream into Jon’s stomach.

“Fuck, dude, I’m getting ready to cum,” Robb breathed out, “are you sure you’re ready for this load?”

Jon scoffed again, as if he had a choice. His spit dribbled out as he gargled the length, giving Robb as much of an answer as he needed.

“Alright then, better get fucking ready, then!” He gripped the sides of Jon’s head as hard as he could, and finally started rocking his hips back and forth. The force of the blows caused Jon to gag every time the cock invaded his esophagus, and tears streamed from his eyes.

He brought his hands up, grabbing Robb’s waist in an attempt to slow down the pace. But Robb was having none of it.

“No, man, get your hands off me. You gotta take this load how I want to give it to you.”

For some reason, Jon obeyed. He took his hands off and gripped the floor at each side of his knees, hoping to steady himself a little bit. Robb took the opportunity to prevent another mishap by stepping on top of Jon’s knuckles, grinding his socked feet on top of Jon’s hands, trapping them under his toes.

“That’s better,” Robb moaned, “now, you better fucking hope you can swallow everything down. Because if you don’t, I’m going to have to start all over.”

Robb’s balls smacked against Jon’s chin, filling more and more with his semen. Jon could feel them churn, and Robb drove his cock all the way in for the last time. Jon groaned with uncertainty as he felt Robb's sack contract and roil, getting ready to pump cum down into his stomach. He kept his throat opened wide, anticipating the thick ropes of sperm. 

“Alright, man! Ahhh...I'm shooting!!”

Robb hooked the sides of Jon’s mouth open with his thumbs and held his cock down the tight tunnel. He drummed his toes over the delicate fingers, feeling Jon’s throat begin to contract around his cock. "Ahhhhh, FUCK!!" he roared, as a thick jet of cum spurted out of his balls and pumped down the tight tunnel of Jon's throat. He came deep enough where the tip of his cock could shoot directly down into Jon’s esophagus. His balls pulsated with each rope, and Jon had no choice but to gulp down all of Robb’s cream.

“ARRRGH!!”

Robb pressed his toes down tighter onto Jon’s hands, crushing them under their massive size. All the while, his semen filled up Jon’s stomach.

“Hmmrphhh!!” Jon screamed. The cum continued to shoot, and he could feel Robb’s cock pulsate with every wave. The cock was lodged so deep inside him, that every time he swallowed, a distinctive gulping noise was heard. Robb’s feet dug into his knuckles, and he could feel his toes curl as he unloaded.

“You love drinking my cum, don’t you?” Robb said breathlessly, when his cock finished spurting at last. Jon had to swallow the remaining sperm in his mouth, before he took a deep intake of air. He could only look up at Robb, too exhausted to say anything.

“Thanks for that,” Robb said quickly, buttoning up his pants again, “Maybe I’ll get to see you at another party?” and he was out the door before Jon could even stand up.

This, Jon thought, is the last time I come to these kind of parties!


End file.
